poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mane Six, Thomas, Ryan, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadance meet the Insecticons
This is how The Mane Six, Thomas, Ryan, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadance meet the Insecticons goes in My Little Pony: Rise of the Dark Spark. group becomes surrounded by Sharpshot, in insect mode, Kickback, in insect mode, Hardshell, in robot mode, and hundreds of Insecticons Rainbow Dash: Uh-oh. Pinkie Pie: What now?! Rarity: I don't know. Applejack: We've gotta get out of here. Fluttershy: Yeah. Princess Celestia: No. Princess Luna: Wait. Princess Cadance: They're not attacking. Thomas: I wonder why. Ryan F-Freeman: They must be Shockwave's doing. Sharpshot: Oh. What do we have here? Kickback: Is it something to eat eat eat? Rainbow Dash: Hey, back off, robo-insects! Hardshell: Hey! What'd she call us! Sharpshot: I don't know. Let's scrap them! Twilight Sparkle: Oh, my head. Insecticons, Sharpshot, Kickback, and Hardshell gasp and start bowing and Sharpshot and Kickback transform to robot mode and Sharpshot, Kickback, and Hardshell start waving their arms up and down Insecticons, Sharpshot, Kickback, and Hardshell: over and over Purple Queen. Purple Queen. Purple Queen. Purple Queen. Ryan F-Freeman: Twilight, what's going on? Twilight Sparkle: I don't know, Ryan. They think I'm a queen. Ryan F-Freeman: Queen? Talk about Cody and King Chrystalize. Sharpshot: What? Kickback: Who is King Chrystalize Chrystalize Chrystalize? Hardshell: How should I know? Ryan F-Freeman: He's a Changeling version of me. He is also a king. Twilight's a queen. I'm the Prime-prince. Looks like we could stay for something to eat. I mean you no harm. Name's Ryan. Kickback: Ryan Ryan Ryan? That is a nice name name name. Ryan F-Freeman: C'mon, Kickback. Why did you say the last thing twice? Kickback: I don't know know know. Thomas: Twilight? You think you can tell them to help us? Twilight Sparkle: No can do. Thomas: Why not? Twilight Sparkle: Ryan F-Freeman: Let me handle this. the Insecticons Why you think my frie... Uhh. I mean. Purple Queen is your queen? Sharpshot: Because she Kickback: Hardshell: Sharpshot: Insecticons, our queen is here! Kickback: Hardshell: All hail Queen Twilight! Ryan F-Freeman: I guess I can say this line. the Insecticons The queen is dead. at Twilight Long Live the Queen. Kickback, and Hardshell ponit their weapons at Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: What? I was making a joke. all arrive at the Insecticon Nest and the Mane Five, Thomas, Ryan, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadance are all tied up while Twilight is lead to a throne by Sharpshot and Twilight sits on the throne and Kickback and Hardshell start fanning her with leaves attached to sticks Sharpshot: You'll do fine for the banquet, techno-human. Ryan F-Freeman: What did he say? Twilight Sparkle: He said you're all going to be the banquet in my honor. Ryan F-Freeman: What? NO! I'm too young to be eaten! Sharpshot: Quiet! You're not allowed to speak until her majesty tells you to. Glimmer, Trixie, Thorax, and Discord come Twilight Sparkle: Starlight, guys. Come no more forward. They'll hurt you. Starlight Glimmer: But these are our friends. Trixie: You must listen to her. Thorax: What she is saying is true. Discord: Yeah. What he said. Sharpshot: Trixie? Starlight? Kickback: Thorax Thorax Thorax? Hardshell: Discord? Starlight Glimmer: Twilight, tell them they must be set free. Trixie: Please. Thorax: They are our friends. Discord: Just set them free. Sharpshot: Kickback: Hardshell: Ryan F-Freeman: Could somepony tell them to let us go please? Sharpshot: Bring the fire. to Ryan Start with the one who doesn't know what "You're not allowed to speak until her majesty tells you to" means. bring the fire to Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: Please! Spare me! I beg of you! Sharpshot: Then DO NOT speak until her majesty tells you to. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. I'm a Prime-prince. Twilight Tell them if they don't let us go, you'll get angry and use your magic. Twilight Sparkle: But I can't do that when I'm being treated as a queen. Sharpshot: What did I say about not talking unless her majesty tells you to? sighs and close his eyes. Twilight starts to float up in the air Twilight Sparkle: Whoa! Ryan? What are you doing!? just ignores her and continues to move Twilight in the air Sharpshot: I guess he knows what "You're not allowed to speak until her majesty tells you to" means now. Twilight Sparkle: Ryan! Get me down! Get me down! does what Twilight told him Hardshell: Trixie: Kickback, mind helping me? flutters her eyes at Kickback, who becomes lovestruck Kickback: Anything for you, Trixie. Ryan F-Freeman: Trixie and Kickback, sitting in a tree~K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Sharpshot: Ryan, annoyed Please don't make me get the Bruizers. Ryan F-Freeman: Sorry. I'll go have a chat with your queen. [] Hardshell: Halt! Identity? Ryan F-Freeman: Ryan F-Freeman. Brother of Sari Sumdac, student of Optimus, Primus and Princess Celestia and Prime-prince of Friendship. Hardshell: What do you want? Ryan F-Freeman: I would like to have a chat to my frie... Uhh. I mean.. Your queen. Hardshell: Okay, carry on. Ryan F-Freeman: to Twilight Your highness. I have seen you in your greatness. Twilight Sparkle: Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Trevor7626 Category:Transformersprimfan